Doki Doki The Literature Squad! (CANCELLED)
by randomidiot1816
Summary: Comedic, dark parts, cringe, ships and my own stiff mixed together! Welcome to the LIT club! This has been cancelled for now, and I've done a post-mortem. I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1 - Introducing The Squad

Warning! CRINGE JUNKYARD BELOW! DO NOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, CONTINUE WITHOUT A GAS MASK!

Very well, you ignored it, so do not expect a good fic and use a cringe bucket.

PS: If this gets 2 favorites or follows, I will make a Chapter 4. There are 3 chapters already; this one, the introduction. The second one, a prologue/intro/morning chapter and the third one, where we have the LIT club's first meeting.

Chapter 1- Meet the Squad.

Alex: A simple guy who loves baking and manga (a tad bit like Nats) and self-defense training, leading to him being able to knockout any of the other boys in a blow (Thankfully, I know how to evade the punches because of school bullies). He is small and thin-ish, but not malnourished in any way because we all live together. He cooks many of the squad's favorite dishes. This hot-headed guy is quite the aggressive bastard, but nice when you get to know him. He is also good at art, and like the rest of us, highly enclosed to himself. Besides that, I think it is better if he gets described more as the story progresses.

 **(Conrado: A Dick move, me!**

 **Me: Oh, STFU, Fic-me! I just wrote this at 1 AM!**

 **Conrado: …With 4 cans of Coke Zero.**

 **Me: … Can I at least finish the introductions? And by the way, all of you will be developed as the story progresses. I promise…**

 **Conrado:*Sigh* Sure. Oh also,** _ **for you viewers,**_ **I am next, so you get to know me! (Jeez, I** _ **DO**_ **sound like Mon sometimes…))**

Conrado (Author): A tall, hyperactive meme expert who is gloomy on the outside to evade people. Dismissive to most people to keep them away, but a nerve o' balls when talking to girls he likes/admires/is friends with, chill dude with the boys, and (somehow) a complete smartass for the boring stuff. Willing to share the knowledge of studying well and balancing his favorite things. Thin, but not as much as Alex, with the typical blank-sheet anime character's dark brown hair. The only South American in the squad (Go Argentina!) who is basically addicted to yoga pants and hoodies. With the cold exterior and the active interior, this weird idiot is, metaphorically, protected by two shields. The exterior, to prevent attraction from others, and the interior, his own secret safeguard protector, with his mysteries in the void inside him. (Ooh, stupid philosophy!) Also, angry Spanish! (jodanse joputas!)

Michael: MC, now Michael. Is exactly like the game's MC, but less dense. Similar to Conrado in appearance, he is secretive and a little dense sometimes, but not as much as his game version. He and Alex are the only two who like reading manga. Besides that, he is pretty self-explanatory and does not need much introduction. (short cringe, but it is my first fic, so it is kind of expectable)

Now that you met the squad, we are going to begin this he- Universe!

 _ **Launching in 3… 2… 1…**_

 _ **Good luck in the Universe…**_

So, that was it! I managed to write and publish something without a mental breakdown…

PS: I am going to choose the top 5 rewiews (or 5 rewiews) and respond in the next chapters.

 _ **ATTENTION: EPISODES WILL BE POSTED ON PERIODS OF 4 DAYS TO 1 WEEK…**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Morning

**Hello There! (General Kenobi…)**

 **WOOHOOO! EARLY UPDATE!**

 **Just to clarify:**

Rated T for swearing, light innuendoes deeper into the story and just in case.

Chapters are posted once every seven days unless said otherwise or on hiatus.

4th wall breaks are only for comedy, no one, not even Monika is going to be or is self-aware.

The story is set in second year of a fictional, mainly English-speaking city and HS in Argentina, although the country's official language is Spanish. Everyone starts as 18 except for Conrado and MC, who both have a birthday chapter with their POVs when the universe reaches the day of March 26th. Plus, the story starts in February 25th of 2019, during first day of school. In Argentina the legal drinking age is 18 so if later on they get drunk no one is doing so illegally. If you don't believe the legal age then search it up.

The nationalities are: Conrado = Argentine, Alex = Mexican, Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri and Monika = American and MC = British raised in America.

The first 2 chapters are from Conrado's perspective only. The rest I still to be seen, but there will be POV rotation between the 3 boys.

I did a mistake. The students go to 5TH YEAR at 18. To make it resemble the game, this is an AU where there are 6 years of Secondary/HS in Argentina.

That being said, try to enjoy!

Chapter 2 – The Beginning

Conrado's POV

?: Heeeeey!

Michael: Hey Sayori.

Conrado: _Buenos días_ 'yori.

Sayori: Hahhh… Hahhh…

Alex: Well well well, look who is late again!

Sayori: Hey! I'm not the one who stays up late watching anime!

Michael (MC): Yeah, yeah… *sigh* you always oversleep though.

Sayori pouts. "well, at least I catched you guys this time!"

Alex and Conrado both say almost at the same time "Whatever, let's get to school."

As they all chat and in the case of the boys, share memes and videogame news, Sayori suddenly asks

Sayori: Hey have you guys decided to join a club yet?

Alex: I was going to join the anime club, but those two _pendejos_ have not chosen yet…

Conrado: Well, honestly I don't have any clubs in mind, even though we had made that promise…

MC: Same here… Wait, you are the Vice-President of the Literature club, right?" –Sayori nods.-"Well, maybe we can all check it out!

Conrado: Sure, I don't have a lot of other ideas anyways. Alex, you in?

Alex: Nah, I'd rather- -*Sayori used Damned Puppy Eyes on Alex! Its super effective!*- … Well, I suppose I could check it out…"

Sayori: Yay! Now I can fulfill my promise to bring 3 more people!

MC and Alex shout in surprise and anger, while Conrado just face palms and cusses in Spanish. Just as they were about to start mini WW3, the bell rings. Alex and Conrado race together to get to their class because they had P.E. and used warming up as an excuse to compete. Meanwhile MC and Sayori do their usual thing of walking normally as they both always get before their lazy Art teacher who does not care at all.

* **Le ***

 **(Note: from now on, the rest of this chapter and the next one are from Conrado's first person point of view unless it is a 4th wall break. Conrado will be replaced by "Me:" during his FP POV)**

After class is dismissed, I decide to mess around with my phone and browse memes, just for the sake of passing time until Sayori arrives. However, I get a sense of what is coming and wait outside of the classroom instead. Just as I am watching Sr. Pelo's Mokey show, MC and Alex run up to me, followed closely by Sayori.

MC: hey Conrado, ready to go?

Me: Yeah sure. Shouldn't Sayori be saying that though?

Alex: _Callate, mamon pincha-huevos._

Me: _Ay, queres una bofetada a la parilla, joputa de mierda?_

Sayori: Guys, even though I don't understand almost anything, I think you should cut it off and make a deal! We should all be happy when we enter the Literature Club!

'Yay. I forgot about that' Both I and Alex look away in a mildly pissed and gloomy look, not knowing whether to be happy or to be annoyed for joining something our only female friend loves.

Before we realize it, we get to the fourth floor of the school, mostly reserved for the sixth years and teacher areas, but we soon reach an area riddled with clubs. Eventually we reach a room which says "literature club and morning emergency meetings". We are all internally screaming, especially me.

Me: Ready for hell?

Alex: Heck yeah, it can't be worse than Social studies for sure.

Sayori: Aww, come on, don't say that! Anyways, we have to go in.

Sayori does the equivalent of a Fus-Ro-Dah at the door.

We enter the club.

And thus, today marks the day we sold our videogame time and my capability to socialize for the best bargain ever.

 **Hey guys! Just so you know, I have to go on a school trip on Monday until Friday, so you will have the third chapter either tomorrow, on Sunday or by next Saturday or Sunday**

 **Meme until the end,**

 **RandomIdiot out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The LIT Club

**(Last moment add-on: I am sorry for being so late. Already breaking schedule. Long story short: I was very sick for days and the trip was postponed 4 days, so I am trying to rush this to make up for it. I hope this is enough. At least it is +2 k words.)**

 **Hello again!**

 **Today, we continue hell!**

 **I decided that the game will not follow script.**

 **Besides that, time to reply to the only comment!**

 **Guest: Well, thank you for the compliment. Not many people are nice nowadays. It will be mainly humorous. However, in later chapters there are light innuendoes and dark parts (SPOILER EXAMPLE: Conrado and Alex reveal their secrets) in later chapters. Plus ships and maybe, JUST MONI- MAYBE innuendos or pointing to** **it** **happening. (Only if the majority wants to take ships (yes, there will be ships) to the extreme. Otherwise no.)**

 **Also, Monika, please stop messing with the intro.**

 **Monika: Awww, come on Random!**

 **Yeah, no. also, you don't mind calling me by my self-insert name?**

 **Monika: Fine Conrado.**

 **There. Now, for you guys-**

 **Alex:** _ **buenas pendejos. Podemos empezar de una vez, Monoka?**_

 **Monika: THAT'S NOT MY NAME! Hmph!**

 **Shut up guys. We have to start.**

 **Both: Fine.**

 **Good. Starting… NOW!**

As we enter the room, we see three other girls. The first one, a very tall girl, only being smaller than me by 2 centimeters (1 inch for you Americans) and with wavy purple hair walks up to us. She looks flustered, I wonder why that is?

Purple: W-Welcome to the l-literature club. It's a p-pleasure to meet y-you

Then a small, petite and pink-haired girl pipes up

Pink: Seriously, you brought boys? Wa-

Me: Way to kill the atmosphere? –Pink looks shocked or awed, however I don't know which the correct emotion is because I am a dense motherducker for this stuff.

Pink: H-how did you know?!

Me: Oh, trust me, I have dealt with this tens of times. I am NOT letting myself be battered with words or fists. And trust me, this guy over here is quite the arsenal of those. -I point to Alex.

Pink just looks away and seems annoyed. When I realize my outburst was directed against a girl for a dumb cause, I immediately stutter and try to apologize, while my cheeks turn apple red.

Me: I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it, I swear! -However, the damage is done.

I decide to not be a stupid idiot and just let MC talk. We three look at each other, and I swear we all had fired up cheeks and collectively thinking: _This club… is full of cute girls!I_

I whisper to Alex.- Me: " _Boludo, sabes si tenemos una chance para acernos amigos con las pibas o nos van a patear en el culo?"_

Alex: _Probablemente la segunda si somos idiotas. Dejemosle a Michelangelo de las conversasiones por ahora y tratemos de hacernos amigos con la Violeta._

Since we are both socially awkward and filled with social anxiety, we were looking more and more flustered and worried, leading to us deciding to stay quiet and screw around instead. After MC introduced himself, he went to talk with Monika. Ah, Monika, the most popular girl, a legendary athlete and one of the bullies that drove us to our demons. I have loathed her ever since. MC forgives her, but I and Alex hold a big grudge against her. Me because of what I said before and Alex because she always stole his food and distributed it to their "hitmen", the tards as they say in greentexts. Kind of like fake communism. She has changed, apologized, and accepted getting F's during that semester no matter what (yes, the teachers know how to hurt a strictly A+ student), but we still of hate her for her actions, even though she is better these days.

And here she comes.

Alex quickly scoots away to Pink, which MC says is called Natsuki, while Yuri, the purple-haired girl, backs away and goes to read a book with an ominous-looking cover with a blood red eye in the center. It says _Eye of Makarov_. Weird. Just as I am about to go away too, Monika taps me in the shoulder.

I stare at her with a pissed look.

Me: What do you want?

Monika: Jeez, I barely touch you and you are already aggressive? You have to calm down!

Me: *humph*. Okay. My name is Conrado, and I am here to visit the club as Sayori asked us. Now what are you doing here, Monika?

Monika: She didn't tell you? I am the club president!

Although I want to shout at her on how the fudge she managed to recruit 3 girls who probably know of her past, I decide to ask something more important.

Me: Wait, weren't you part of the debate club last year?

Monika: Yes, but I decided to leave. They usually argued about politics and videogames. If they weren't being idiots like that they would be arguing about budget, advertising and planning to ruin each other's reputation. Only I and a student couple cared at all. So long story short; it was chaos.

Me: meh, that is normal.

Monika: WAIT, WHAT?! -Monika looks shocked.

Me: Chaos is normal in every Latino country, but there is always one kid who protests about it all the time and nobody cares. Wait, where are you from?

Monika: From what I know, we are all American, but have Japanese ancestors. Quite a big coincidence. From what Sayori says MC is basically an American with British nationality and accent.

Me: She got that right. Wait, that means Alex and I are the only Latinos in the squad. But enough with the chit-chat. I still got to introduce myself to the other girls.

The rest goes as expected. Yuri and I lose composure all the time, me because of anxiety and Yuri for no apparent reason. We discuss literature works, mostly dystopias, horror and other books like _1984, The Man in the High Castle, Homo Deus_ and such. After a stutter-filled conversation, I try and go talk to Natsuki, but she tells me to leave her alone. Then, Monika pipes up

Monika: Okay everyone! Let's all make a group so we can discuss some things, including our guests.

The girls arrange eight desks so everyone has a seat, leaving room in case someone comes in later. There are 4 seats, each one besides one of the girls. I sit besides Sayori, Alex besides Natsuki and MC besides Yuri, leaving Monika a little bit… …disappointed? Strange.

Monika: So, I don't know if Sayori told you, but Natsuki brought cupcakes!

MC: Oh cool! I love cupcakes!

Me: Nice. I haven't eaten a lot of sugary pastiries these days.

Sayori: Let me get them!

Natsuki denies. Natsuki: No, I made them so I will get them! –She then turns her mouth into a smug smile. - Besides, you would probably eat them all before you got here!

Yuri: I-I'l go make some tea!

Monika: Well, that is a nice compliment to the cupcakes!

Me: Honestly, I would normally pass, but I might as well try.

Alex: Oh, so it seems you finally open up for new foods and drinks!

Me: _Callate gil._

Alex: Okay. First of all-

Natsuki interrupts Alex as she places down the cupcakes. Natsuki: Wow, fight much?

MC: You haven't seen the half of it.

Alex: No shit Sherlock. –As Alex realizes he swore in front of the girls who aren't even used to swearing, he gets flustered- Ooops, sorry, slip of the tongue!

Monika, Sayori and Natsuki: LANGUAGE!

Me: *sigh* Sorry. You might not like it, but you are going to have to get used to it if you want us to join. -Then I mutter so fast even Alex can't understand: " _porque yo soy un idiota de mierda que no merece vivir"_. Ugh, what am I saying? Oh right, the truth. I promise we will try not to do so again, but no guarantee.

Monika and Natsuki sigh and huff, angered a little by the ordeal. However, when Yuri comes back it has dispersed to merely not looking at us for a while.

Yuri worriedly asks: Um, w-what happened?

Natsuki: Long story short, Alex screwed up and dropped the S-bomb.

MC: Um, can we just sit down and continue as Monika asked? Please?

Sayori: He's right. Why can't we just ignore the mistake for now and be friends?

Monika, somehow, manages to go from a frown to adopting a cheerful smile **IN THE SPAN OF HALF A SECOND.** .

Monika: Sayori's right! Let's just sit down and continue the meeting!

Natsuki: Okay, fine. –She then turns her mouth into a cheerful smile- Anyways, dig in!

Sayori devours hers in 1 second, Yuri eats it sucking the enjoyment and sweet goodness out of it as much as she can before digesting it, Natsuki eats it normally but is concentrated on it like she has tunnel vision, Monika eats it with the Perfect Bite™ method, Alex throws it like a bomb and eats it in 5 seconds with a delighted expression in his face, MC looks for the perfect spot and then chomps it down directly while I eat it slowly but surely. In a minute, all of us are finished.

Sayori: Mmmmmm! So good!

Yuri: These cupcakes are really good Natsuki. Thank you.

Monika: Wow, these are really good!

MC: These are great!

Me: I feel like I am going to explode from this piece of Art made by the Sweets God, which is you Natsuki.

Alex: Wow, these are good! I wish I knew how to bake sweets better.

Natsuki, still with the cheerful smile, says: Thank you for the compliments! Wait, Alex, you said that you bake?

Alex, with a big grin, says: Well, we all three live in Conrado's house. We rotate cooking between traditional, meat-based or fried foods made by him, Salads made by MC and Mexican food made by me. However, we aren't too good at sweets. It would be nice to learn.

Monika: That's wonderful! Moving on, let's drink the tea!

As I and Alex both are about to drink the tea, Yuri exclaims "Careful, it's still very hot!" This refrains the others from drinking it right now, but I and Alex drink it anyways, joined by MC. MC's hazel eyes brighten up, Alex's pupils grow and I open my eyes wide.

Me: Yuri, this is good!

MC: This is better than my mom used to make!

Alex: Yuri, this tea is excellent! Thank you!

Yuri and Natsuki: H-how come you didn't even flinch?!

Me and MC: Alex.

All eyes turn to Alex, which says: Mexican food.

Monika: Well, you trio are all full of surprises!

Yuri: I agree with Monika. Anyways, the tea should have cooled down to being drinkable for us, so maybe you should try it?

Sayori: Sure!

After the girls do the same exchange as before, Monika, yet again, pipes up

Monika: So what brought you to the literature club?

Me: Alex was joining the Anime club, but it is full of weebs and Sayori convinced him to come. Both MC and I had nothing to do so we decided to check it out. Besides, as I already told Yuri, I have been reading books like _Homo Deus,_ so I decided 'screw it, why not'. Although I'd rather play videogames, a good book is important to have by your side to read every once in a while. Also, MC and Alex read manga so they could expand his literature range.

MC: Hey!

Yuri bluntly says: I don't think manga is true literature.

With the rage of a thousand tsunderes, she shouts "M-MANGA IS LITERATURE!"

Alex: Heck yeah you are right!

Sayori: Guys, please stop fighting! –however, Sayori's words have no effect this time and it turns into a battlefield. Just instead of bullets they are sentences. Alex and Natsuki are shouting at Yuri, who is using wits to counterattack, MC is just standing with a poker face like he is having Vietnam flashbacks while Sayori tries to calm them down.

On the confusion, I ask Monika: "Hey Monika, do you want me to quiet them?"

Monika: Okay…

With the rage of something really angry, I shouted " _ **CALLENSE LA BOCA!**_ " so loudly my tea cup actually moved a few centimeters. Everyone looks at me both shocked and holding their ears, with a mix of terror and awe in their faces. Except for MC. He is still looking like before but has turned his attention to me.

Me: I'm sorry for destroying your eardrums, but for the third time, can we continue?!

All: ...

After that whole ordeal, it is relatively quiet. After half an hour, I pipe up.

Me: Wait, we haven't decided if we were to **actually** join. Bu-

The girls, who had been chatting happily as if nothing had happened, look at us and change their expression to a disappointed one.

Monika: Oh…

Yuri: Sorry then…

Sayori: …

Natsuki: Aw man!

Me: BUT, we have nothing to do. So I'm in. What do you guys say?

MC: Sure.

Alex: oh well, we have nothing left to do, we aren't interested in other clubs, and we like the club. Why not?

One by one, the girl's faces brighten up.

Monika: Perfect!

Yuri: That's good!

Sayori: Yay!

Natsuki: Good, I'd be super pissed if you only came for the cupcakes.

Monika: Oh, look at the time! We have to go!

After our respective goodbyes, sayori says

Sayori: Hey, do you guys want to walk home togheter?

Alex shrugs while MC and I simply say "Sure."

And thus, that is the story of the first day in "Heaven".

 **Author's notes:**

 **Anyone who wants to post their review, go ahead. If you want to roast me, go ahead. If you want to use constructive criticism, go ahead. If you want to tell me to kill myself or stop writing, go ahead. ANY comment is accepted and there will always be at least one """mean""" comment (if posted) featured in the 5 comment responses.**

 **Meme until the end,**

 **RandomIdiot Out.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Home of the Trobule Trio

**Hello! I am very much alive and still producing cancer!**

 **As you probably guessed by now, I am very lazy or full of schoolwork, so I am basically removing schedule. Also stop waiting for cancer. I am talking to you, "Dragonfruit Chan"!**

 **Anyways, onwards to answering questions!**

 **Dragonfruit Chan: Sorry if I sound mean in last paragraph. Please forgive me. Also, as I said in your PM I might use that style for chapter 5 experimentally.**

 **Toxic: There you go. Some ideas. Also, I might use these ideas myself later on.**

 **Enigma2187: well, the short version is that things were both cooled and spiced up a bit. The long version is this: Sayori's depression has been lowered to manageable levels, MC has gained a personality and common sense among other things, Yuri's self-harm is also reduced just enough to be manageable, Natsuki's dad is, unfortunately, unchangeable without destroying plot or glitching the modified script out of control, but don't worry. Monika's secret, however, is remaining hidden until a special chapter. Alex, MC and Conrado have their own problems now, and about the girls being out of characters, here is what is different besides what I already said is different in the story AU:**

Monika has problems like the others.

All the girls are much more unpredictable or even aggressive in moods. (a little bit like act 2 but much, much less insane and fighting over mc and much more the unpredictability part)

MC is an expert at survival on dangerous situations. This is kind of important to the late plot and is explained later in the story.

Yuri has a tiny bit of a stuttering problem when meeting people for the first time.

MC's personality is similar to Conrado's and Alex's (explained in future chapters)

Conrado has profiles on my account bio. Alex and MC are developed through the story.

Yuri, Natsuki and their families are new to the town (if you know about act 2 Natsuki's dad then you probably will come up with him having escaped here to avoid arrest) so they don't speak Spanish, Monika came to town 7 years ago so she has a fluent level but cannot understand either Alex or Conrado because of all their "gibberish", which if you are from Latin America or Italy you will understand, Sayori only knows a bit as she was raised with MC in America, and the boys all speak fluent Spanish as a first or second language and understand their gibberish.

Also, one of the tags in Ao3 is High-effort Shitposting, so the story is lazily written at times.

 **Warning! The second half of this chapter is riddled with lots of swearing of all kinds! If you prefer as little swearing as possible or for people to say gosh instead of god unless doing some religious activity, then your hopes of that are getting crushed!**

 **Now, let us start with the cancer!**

Chapter 4: Home and Morning

As we walk home with the same routine as walking to school, the group's usual chatting is instead replaced with talking about the lit club. Meanwhile Sayori and Conrado are trying to fiddle with Sayori's phone to fix the internet chip not fitting in.

Conrado: Geez Sayori, you really must stop messing around with the phone…

Sayori: Ehh! I did not do anything, you meanie!

Conrado: Okay, okay, I believe you. Wait a minute… -Conrado messes around a little bit with the phone. After some inspecting, he asks – Hey MC, you got some spare paper?

MC: Sure, here you go.

Conrado: Thanks. –then he proceeds to twirl it to a small spear appearance and uses it to scoop some trash out. – There you go!

Sayori grabs her phone out of Conrado's hands. Sayori: Wow, thanks! Now lemme see my messages…

The second she turns on the phone after inserting the chip, a barrage of notifications come at a speed that would put a MG 42 to shame. Afterwards, Sayori opens WhatsApp and reads through her messages, her face noticeably blank and focusing on the texts.

Alex: Hey, you guys know Karl Stefansson died?

MC: Oh crabs.

Conrado: What?! –Then he proceeds to make a reference to star wars. - NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Alex: Yeah. Press F to pay respects.

Boys: F.

After that, it is very quiet, everyone either in thought or checking their phones. After some time, Sayori looks up and speaks.

Sayori: I'm finished reading the messages. –everyone looks at her- Apparently Monika forgot to tell us that from now on, we would make poems for club meetings. Natsuki and Yuri opposed the idea, but then I intervened and we came to an agreement.

MC: Wait, you have a group chat?

Sayori: Yep! And before you ask to join, we actually have a rule that you have to be in the club for 4 days to join.

Conrado. Eh, don't care.

Alex: I don't mind.

MC just sighs and says "whatever, let's get home."

The walk takes a few more minutes in which nothing important happens. After parting ways with Sayori at her house they enter theirs.

Expression semi-blank, MC turns the keys and enters the house.

MC: Façade drop in 3, 2, 1…

They lock the door.

 **This is where the swearing begins!**

Conrado: Halle-fucking-lujahh. We did it. We survived Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki and a redeemed _Monika_ fuckin' _Nonaka_.

Alex: Holy shit. We did it! We didn't have a mental breakdown in a room full of girls!

MC: * *

 **Alex: what the actual fuck MC.**

 **My thoughts exactly.**

 **MC: Chill.**

Conrado: so, it is still 4 PM, right? You guys wanna play some Battlefield V?

Alex: Nah, imma watch some YouTube.

MC: I am going to my room.

Conrado: Okay, see ya at 8 pm. And stop talking like a robot, you pingas.

MC. Fuck you.

Conrado delves into the deep ends of warfare in the 1940's, oblivious to anything around him. Alex dives into a flame war and MC retreats into his room.

 **(MC/Michael's Room, Afternoon, Michael's POV)**

Finally. I can be by myself.

I know that Conrado and Alex try to help. We all have our problems.

It just either doesn't reach or isn't helpful, but that happens to all of us.

Heh, at the end of the day, we three are all lost and semi-broken minds.

I know they have their issues. We all do. But I still sometimes actually like to do some drama once a while. Trust me, it is my own version of Conrado's self-depricating method and a way to vent my emotions when alone.

Still, I hate school.

The bullies.

How my friends can't help me because I have completely different schedules.

How I feel that everyone hates me and gossips in my back.

How hard it is to wake up.

The Nightmares forcing me to anyways.

I glance at one of the three knifes we own, this one being mine.

I can see a ghost, asking me to appease it, calm its urge.

It is also one of the three ghosts in the house, this one's always following me.

"Not now. Later."

It seems to be as disappointed as a ghost could be, then it fades.

Well, I just remembered; we got to write a poem each.

I can hear Conrado shout: "yer fokin cunt, you are payin' for that shite!" He likes to pretend he's Scot, but he always fails miserably. Still, the I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-my-actions façade is neat. I call out: "Guys, you gotta write the poems."

Alex shouts back: "thanks for reminding us, we will do it in a sec!"

Then, I begin writing:

 **(This is my own poem I made, although it takes inspiration from some stuff. Have fun!)**

 _Toy_

 _A toy at first glance is an object that is a method of fun._

 _But in reality, its example varies; it is relative to the person._

 _Some like classic toys, some like rifles to hunt,_

 _Some like a video-game or a book,_

 _Some like bird-watching (with a bit of stretching, it may count), and some like poems._

 _My definition of a toy is a knife._

 _Sharpening it to defend, but only stays in my room._

 _Practicing for the days it could do well and help._

 _A toy like mine doesn't plainly mean to hurt, but sometimes it does, maybe by accident or to oneself._

 _Just like a toy, that depends on its use._

 _Choose wisely, for its fate and purpose rests in your lap._

 _Use it for good,_

 _And it will do good things with and for you._

 _Just like it did with me._

I don't usually like uplifting poems like that, plus it's a bit cringe-ish and quite cryptic, but that's fine with me, especially the latter one of these three.

I decide to read some of Conrado's books. He likes horror and sci-fi, so I might as well expand my reading. I grab one of his favorite books, _Metro 2033_ and start reading it.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **(Back to third person)**

Alex: Dude, we gotta write the poems.

Conrado: Huh? Oh, sure.

Conrado turns off the ps4 and the game he was playing and Alex mutes his phone.

Conrado: Goddammit, I forgot I get B's on writing at most. (Which is not very often)

Alex: Well, you better get used to it, we got a club to participate on now.

Conrado: Fair point.

 **(30 Minutes later)**

As the duo is finishing their poems, MC comes downstairs.

MC: You guys done?

Alex: Yep. Conrado needs only a few lines, want to share in the meantime?

MC: Sure.

Alex reads Michael/MC's poem.

Alex: Huh, it is pretty good. Not that I wouldn't expect it from a straight B+ or A- student in writing.

MC: Thanks. Can I see yours?

Alex: Sure.

 _Try_

 _Jump, jump up to the sky_

 _Fall, fall down to the earth_

 _Swing, swing through emotions and things_

 _Keep changing emotions._

 _Hate, hate someone for a dislike or an action_

 _Redeem, redeem someone and clear your judgement_

 _Help, Help someone to rise_

 _Always keep changing emotions._

 _Try, try to see the bright light of the day_

 _Save, save someone from the darkness_

 _Survive, survive and try to look on the bright side_

 _But try to stay with the happy emotions._

MC, looking impressed says: Wow, you have a really big potential! You are really good in that style too.

Alex: Thanks, it seems the little redball bastard I am is worth something, huh?

Conrado interrupts: I'm done. And remember, if we all die, at least we get to go to hell toghether. The depressed, worthless atheist idiot, the dense cuttin' brit and the escapee anorexic redball, huh? Three broken minds. But look on the bright side, we go to hell with each other. And here is my poem.

 _Wasteland_

 _A wasteland stands below my feet_

 _And I think of how I ended up here._

 _Once stood a field_

 _Blooming with happy things_

 _And I enjoyed this place in my mind_

 _But as I grew old_

 _The dark corner grew strong_

 _And acid rain poured down on this place_

' _Why must you destroy my hopes? I did nothing wrong!' I shouted up at the wind_

' _It is not my fault, it is yours_

 _For we are one, I am just the dark side, the opposite of this_

 _But remember happy thoughts and I will go away'_

 _So I did, with all my might_

 _And the darkness went away._

 _As the field regrew, less things would bloom_

 _And the darkness grew stronger_

 _I was left with almost no flowers of hope_

 _So an idea popped in my mind_

' _That's it!' I cried_

' _I only need to freeze the thoughts left out about this land!'_

 _And the frost fell_

 _I thought it was a success_

 _But it failed, and the darkness swept it all away._

 _It dominates this land now._

 _But over time, I learned to grow with it, and although its unpleasantness and emotions are put inside me_

 _And I move on_

 _Hoping to defeat it_

 _I am now the last light_

 _But I will remain until the last moment_

 _I am the true happy thoughts._

Michael is amazed and so is Alex.

MC: This is a bit too long, but it's amazing! Keep it up!

Conrado: Thanks, but you know you can drop that shitey façade of yours.

MC: Ey stinky! How about NO!

Alex: Calm down, you sons of bitches.

Both: Fine.

After that, the trio finally gets about having dinner at the usual 8 PM and sleep well, except for Conrado which takes half an hour to enter dreamland, or as the trio calls it, "nightmarehell".

And finally, silence reigns upon the crazy household of the "Macanas Trio".

 **Author: Hey, sorry for taking so long to post this, and sorry for it being kind of a filler. I have been losing a bit of interest on the story, but I am still going on for a few more episodes, minimum, before the first hiatus. See ya next time I decide to be active.**

 **Meme (and ddlc harem) until the end,**

 **RandomIdiot out.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Short Brawl

**Hello people! Although the computer I use is having trouble recognizing when to put a symbol, I am back!**

 **The school has given us a one-week break plus today Thursday, so I guarantee at least another chapter after this one will be posted.**

 **And all chit-chatter in the Trio's house is in Spanish, I just "translated" it to English for you to understand.**

 **And as for the Breaking free Stories, It's more of a spontaneous community project. Like it's made by me, but people can basically give me "commissions" of a sort by giving universes or AUs of DDLC to base the oneshots and twoshots from. Now, onto the rewiews!**

 **Guest:**

 **It's a high-effort shitpost from an unexperienced Latino author that has less value than literal turd. What did you expect?**

 **Romance is waaaay later on in the story. Like 9-13 chapters in.**

 **[REDACTED], there will [REDACTED] deaths.**

 **4.a Thanks, I will try**

 **4.b NO WAIT DON'T COMMIT IT BEFORE I- Oh wait. You used the despacito memes. Go on. *insert cringevalanche face here***

 **Oh, and dragon-fruit chan, I'm too much of a wuss to use it without thinking the style will be hated. Sorry. *Insert the most retarded face in the multiverse here***

 **I don't own DDLC, yada-yada-yada.**

 **Now, to Stage 5 Cancer and beyond!**

Chapter 5 - Out-Of-Classroom Chaos

 **(5:30 am, the Trio's Household)**

A nuclear alarm is ringing.

And no, it's not a nuclear attack.

It's the household's wake-up call.

In each different room, there are different reactions. Conrado wakes up, but takes until 6:00 AM to come downstairs ready. Alex is ready by 5:40 and MC was already awake for half an hour because of a nightmare **I don't have the energy to make**.

30 mins later…

Conrado: Good morning everyone. I assume I'm late again?

MC: Go to hell, we still have 2 hours to get to school.

Conrado: I don't believe in hell bitch.

MC: Oh yeah, then why do you always cuss with it?

Conrado: Fuck you.

MC: You too.

Alex: Bad day warning?

Conrado: Not enough. Still, I got this feeling that a fight's gonna brew up. By the way, did you know that the 5th and 6th years gets a class off every Tuesday at their leisure this year? The student council said that and they won it in an unanimous vote with the teachers.

MC: That's some world bending shit right there, but cool.

Alex: Yep. Anyways, I'm skipping breakfast as usual. You two?

MC: Pass.

Conrado: I'm just going to make myself a choco-milk, but no food. You two can play some Smash.

Right after this statement, each one went their respective ways. Conrado made the sacred non-cofee energizer, Alex grabbed his switch and played some Ultimate while MC grabbed _Metro 2033_ and kept reading from where he left off, at the beginning of the journey to Riga.

*Timeskip to 7:45 AM*

The trio was walking down the lane to school, when they heard a feminine voice behind them saying "Hey, wait up!" This turned out to be Sayori.

Sayori: Hahhh… Hahhh… I'm here.

Alex, with an amused tone, said: "so, you didn't oversleep! You get a cookie!" Alex then throws a rasin cookie.

Sayori: Yaaay! – Sayori bites straight into a raisin and devours half the cookie without a flinch- Yummy!

MC: The frick.

As Sayori finishes the other half Alex says: Sayori, that was a raisin cookie.

Sayori: I know!

Alex: …What.

Conrado: I respect you much more now.

Now that the daily weird shit happened, the group set off for school once more.

*Timeskip, again*

 **(3rd Period, 11:30 AM, School halls.)**

Sayori departed from the class they 4 shared, as she decided to go hang out with Natsuki and try to get some cupcakes if she had any. Meanwhile, the trio set out to the more secluded area of school in the 6th floor.

Alex: Finally, one freakin' period toghether.

 **Alex: Please don't get offended.**

MC: Yeah, pretty cool.

Conrado: Y-yeah, P-pretty good.

Alex: Conrado, how come you be so loud and outgoing with us and in places like the club and when you are fighting but are so chicken and shy outside of that?

Conrado just shrugs. Alex proceeds to place the center of his arm in the middle of his forhead very harshly, as a sign of high disapproval of a ceartain action, also known as a facepalm.

After this event, the boys try to find a place to sit down and read, until…

"*sobs* P-Please. L-let me go!"

MC: Hey, you hear that?

Both: What?

MC: It sounds like someone is crying…

The boys creep around the corner, only to see the following.

Yuri is shaking and crying, while some thots are shouting "edgy bitch and "cut yourself some slack, idiot!" While their stereotypical jock boyfriends just laugh and poke Yuri, including in inappropriate places..

At this sight, an immediate rage takes over the three, but they decide to whisper to not be heard.

MC: Grrr… Those _hijos de puta!_

Alex: We have to do something!

Conrado: Exactly. Alex, pull your Mega Nerf out, same for your MG Nerf MC. When I blow the punch, fire all your magazines and then use them as bats. -Conrado pulls out A plastic jedi sword- Fire at command, take positions.

Both: Aye aye sergeant!

Now Conrado, using his quick build, puts the red alert 3 theme, extends the sabre and shouts: IF SHE BREATHES, SHE'S A THOOOOOOOOT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

What proceeds is a battle montage:

Conrado hits one of the jocks square in the face when he turns to face him.

Alex uses the Nerf as an improvised Rocket launcher, while MC shoots all his bullets while walking like in the Battlefield 1 trailer.

One of the jocks hits Conrado while the thots run away, but Conrado unholsters his nerf revolver and shoots the guy in the stomach while they shout the Sr. Pelo krima battlecry

Alex runs forward, _DIVES BETWEEN THE LEGS OF A GUY,_ AND PROCEEDS TO SHOOT HIM IN THE BACK AND KICK HIM OVER BADASS-STYLE.

Two of the jocks try to eliminate MC from the fight, and after they attack he _throws the 1 Kg gun at the guy while he leg swipes the other guy._

Now, the jocks and thots are about to go on a counter-attack, so the three pull out the lightsabers while the jocks grab some plastic tubes left around, and ensue in an epic battle.

MC: YURI! **RUN!**

Yuri does as she is told, and runs away, but not before she throws her bag at a jock who was about to knock MC unconscious.

After 2 minutes of Trench-worthy battle, Yuri comes back with Natsuki and Sayori. Sayori unholsters her own nerf, and Natsuki grabs MC's gun and shouts "EAT PLASTIC LEAD BITCHES!". Meanwhile Yuri runs up with a pissed expression and uppercuts one of the jocks, giving the boys a morale boost.

Conrado adopts the same look, and the jocks and thots run off not long after.

Alex: Thanks Yuri, you fight amazing! MC, get some disinfectant, ice and bandages for wounds, Conrado, you and Sayori pick up the bullets, Natsuki please grab the guns. I will order the tubes and bags into place. Wait, Holy shit Conrado, you got a black eye.

Conrado: Eh, I've had worse. Just give me some bandages and I will be fine.

MC: I'll help ya! I know First-aid from Alex!

In the following 10 minutes, Conrado and MC put: A bandage on Conrado's eye and head, another one in MC's arms while no-one was looking, a bandage on Alex's leg and a bandage and ice on Yuri's head. They wanted to check her arms, but Yuri refused. Afterwards, they cleaned up and thanked the girls, which offered them to be as a group for some reason, which they accepted.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And that is all! I took half the usual hour to write this, so you have one or two chapters guaranteed to come next week. See you by then.**

 **Meme until the end,**

 **RandomIdiot out.**


	6. Announcement

K lets get this shit straightened out

So, you might be asking "RANDOM WTF ARE YOU DOING SITTING AND BEING A LAZY-ASS PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT" and imma tell ya, you are half right, but not fully. So lemme straighten some shit out first, m'kay?

First, I just had my MAP test at middle school. You know, the transition from "everything is happy, sparkles, rainbows, sharing is caring, yaaay!" to "Almost everything sucks, puberty problems and acne are epidemics here, nothing is fun, the older kids swear and flip the middle finger in the halls away from the teachers, if you touch or hurt my stuff I will kill you and the cafeteria food ranges from food fro the gods to toxic landfill salvage"? Well that test was hell. 55 questions with half of them being just pure guessing because everyone got amnesia for verbs, probervs, synonyms, etc. Not to mention, we have to have a fully detailed 5 minute long animation by next week Monday from this post.

Secondly, I am drained of inspiration and motivation for DDTLS, but worry not, for I am trying to type at least a few sentences. The tricky bit is figuring out how each of the girls will react to the boy's poems, and how to carry out an event that drives the plot forward, but I promise to try my best.

Now, time to stop pitying myself and get some important things fixed.

Shitposts are bassicly meme ideas that come into my head or you guys suggest/ask for. Ship oneshots, memes, Q 'n A, SFM ideas, you name it, I try to bring it. Everything but NSFW for ovbious reasons (if I could make it dissapear from my results I would gladly do so). Gore is ok while not too bad (a 6/10 on the gore-o-meter MAX), but NO TORTURE FICS. _**ESPECIALLY NOT MC TORTURE FICS.**_

Survival, a "story" (it's just a bunch of audio logs on an AU of DDTLS, although I might make actual chapters in the future. For now, if you really want those then see FULLDIVE – DREAD at by SavageCaliber22) is just something to keep you guys fine while I try to type DDTLS chapter 5.2. However, if I finish or cancel DDTLS, it will become main priority.

So yeah, that's all.

See ya


	7. Chapter 6, Part 1

**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!**

 **I finally got the motiation back for this story! Since I kept you waiting OVER A MOTHERFUCKIN' MONTH, let's get started!**

 **Note: of course I do not own ddlc, how would an underage boy own it?**

Chapter 5, Part 2 – The Second meeting

After the so-called "fight", which was more of a jock massacre, the group cassualy chatted in the hallway as if nothing happened. Thetwo trios were just interacting calmly and energetically. Alex and Natsuki were talking about manga and baking tips and recomendations, Conrado and Sayori were talking about food and videogames while Michael (MC) and Yuri were asking each other for ideas to use in their poems. Although the other two conversations were not very interesting,

Alex is talking on how making a quesadilla his way. " …so you flip the tortilla, add some cheese, pepper and maybe salad or meat depending on your preference, put the other tortilla in the top, and then remove it from the pan. Then when it is cool enough to manuever with baking gloves, you quickly roll it and wrap another more tepid tortilla around it and Voila! A compacted, high-quality quesadilla that works as a burrito!" Conrado shouts " _LA QUESADILLAS SON MIS PESADILLAS!_ ((The punchline is in spanish) Quesadillas are my nightmare!) while Sayori chastises him with "Conrado, don't do that!" to no effect, 'cause he is a dumbass.

Natsuki looks impressed. "That's!… …Actually pretty creative! Definiteley not the best, but pretty interesting!" then she switches back to the tsundere attitude, and elbows Alex pretty harshly. "N-not that you are better than me, you _baka_!"

Alex, recoils a little, almost bumping into MC, which says "Ey, mira a donde vas boludo! (Hey, watch where you are going, asshole!)" but gets back into his feet pretty quickly. "Ow, that actually hurt! Plus, congatulations, you are one of the first people that managed to hit me!". Natsuki replies in a mock tone, saying "Oh, you want another punch?" Alex, knowing by now that the girl can fight pretty well, tried to change the conversation. "So, are there any mangas or comics that you would recommend?" Natsuki inmediateley chnges from a challenging attitude to an energetic attitude, almost as if she was 2 almost polarly opposite girls, begins talking about a manga she has called _Parfait Girls_. This remains the focus of conversation for the rest of the walk until the bell rings. MC, planning ahead, proposes to tread carefully and take detours and go in pairs or trios to not be caught by the recently beaten students, which everyone agrees to.

 **Timeskip to the club**

 **(Club room, 2:45 PM)**

The trio speedrunneg the hall to the Club room, all while Alex was repeatedly looking back, MC was standing alert for hallway crossings and Conrado was pretending to be careless but secretly being ready to punch someone. No, wait. He _was_ actually being careless. As the group finally reached the end of the hall to the club room, they sighed and lower the guard while Conrado started singing "The Day The World Died" like the piece of shit he can be, but when they open the doors he only resorts to humming softly.

When Monika notices the door and the boys, she greeted them. "Welcome back, I see you didn't run away on us…" and the smile in her face turns to shock and disbelief. With what seemed to be all her will, she uttered "Wh-what happened to you?"which to MC nonchantantly replied "We got into a fight, and then that deadly trio over there helped us kick their butts. Ask Yuri for more information." Then the first trio, being quite rude in the process without their knowledge, walked past Monika, and sat down. Then, Conrado noticed something, and they started speaking faster than what Monika could understand. " _Che, Ale, tenes un buchon en el brazo ahí."_ Alex replied with " _Gracias por decirme, sudadero. Micheangelo, me agarras unas vendas para ajustarlas otras y esta, que sino es muy dificil wey."_ MC replied with " _Okey, okey, ahí va boludo."_ Then Monika, joined by the other girls who were now paying attention, shortly watched as the three applied _proper_ first aid on each other, properly adjusting bandages, making them more effective while sacrificing their concealment, and overall taking care of each other's injuries, before they went back to their chatting.

Monika piped up "Wow, you three take great care of each other." She then teasingly added "Maybe even more than yourselves." MC replied with a proud "Yeah, we kind of do, I mean heck, we live in the same house, but Sayori is included in that too. I try to help with teaching everyone, and while my mom was off-duty she taught me first aid. I make the Villegas family proud, as i'm this generation's medic. Alex makes the family proud with his cooking, and Conrado is always fine with a therapy-ish gaming session or venting at him, while it is not too much as he can get offended _very_ easily. 'yori cheers everyone up, and she is overall the cinnamon bun required to keep us sane. And- aw krabs I'm ranting, aren't I?" Monika, although having been about to doze off a little, got back into her senses responding with a "Yes, but it's fine, i don't mind." Alex then chimed in. "Boi, you just managed to compress our teamwork into a small rant without digressing and realizing it before you did. Mission passed, respect earned." Then conrado did a "WOAH" Crash Bndicoot style for no reason whatsoever.

Monika looked a little weirded out, but she again regained her senses and asked a lingering question in her mind. "Wait, isn't it Alex _Perez_ and Michael _Foster_?" afterwards, the two mentioned boys stayed quiet, and then engaged in a FTL conversation in spanish. Conrado finally responded with a dismissive but still somehow apologetic "Sorry Monika, but it'a a secret." Monika simply nodded. And with that, the trio nodded back and went to the other girls to chat.

 **(Some time later…)**

After MC talked for a bit to his childhood friends, he felt an instinct to go socialize with Natsuki, but decided otherwise, as he would be able to during poem time. So he decided to walk up to Yuri, again. Something about her seemed to atract him, and he felt like they had some sort of important attribute they shared. 'I-i mean, she is very nice, and i kinda like her-' But he caught his thoughts. 'No, it's just a crush. I don't have a chance anyways.' With a tired sigh, he went up to Yuri.

"Hey Yuri, How's your bandage and ice doing?" MC greeted. Yuri responed with a "It's already healing, thank goodness. What brings you here?" MC wanted to reply with a 'Because I wanted to talk with you.', but he instead said "Oh nothing, I just wanted to keep chatting from where we left off." Yuri replied with an "O-oh, okay." And the conversation went for a while. "Hey MC, can i ask you a question?" "Sure, go ahead." He replied. After this, Yuri began to noticeably stutter."S-so, remember wh-when we were talking, I-I told you about the book I was r-reading, _The eye of Makarov_?" MC nodded. "W-well, I had enough money to afford to buy an exra copy, s-so I w-would like y-you to read w-with me…?" Yuri trails off at the end. MC stays silent for a moment, and then replies "Aw, that's so nice! Thanks Yuri!" and pulls her into tight hug. **(In South America, you are allowed to pull friends and sometimes aqquaintaces into a hug, and there is very limited and almost non-existant personal space, especially in Argentina. So see it as a mistake** _ **for now**_ **, m'kay?)** Yuri eeked and whispered "M-Michael!" and after the latter realized his mistake, he froze for a second, eeked too and recoiled back with an "I-im so sorry!" and then repeated "sorry" for half a minute until Yuri calmed him down. After the akward chain of events that just happened, Yuri asked "S-so do you want to read it?" MC, now ashamed and silent, replied with a nod. And just like that, the two finally started reading. After some time, when the two had just finished chapter 5, Monika announced "Okay everyone, time to share poems!" MC looked up, got up and walked over to his bag to retrieve the, **and I quote from him** , "the reeking pile of shit" he had as a poem.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry.

I've tried, yet I always bring empty promises and dissapointment.

DDTLS is no more for a long time.

I'm posting this today, and I am going toalso make an "archive" of a sort, where all my plot ideas will go.

Bye.


	9. A post-mortem

Well, DDTLC was my first, pretty bad, attempt at making fanfiction. It was messy, somehow more unorganized than my current fanfics, and with relatively poor grammar and word choice.

The concept is simple: two, maybe three later OCs and the MC. Each one gets a girl. Huzzah! Happy, wholesome, with the boys battling their own issues and helping the girls with theirs. Double huzzah!

Well, as you can tell, this fell apart quickly.

 **1\. The general issues**

The idea itself is, again simple. However, there are many issues with my ability to write that are still recurrent, even to this day.

Asides from the fact that I am busy with two schools, I'm often incredibly lazy. You can give me a three week deadline and you have a guarantee that I'll be rushing to finish because I forgot until the last day because I spent that time daydreaming, sleeping or playing. This is something that I've been trying to iron out for years and still cannot succeed in doing - and will probably plague me for years to come. Combine it with no deadlines and real enforcing of when to post something, and I end up doing things like, leaving a fanfic for over a year **(*COUGH COUGH METPO COUGH COUGH*)** since I end up just… forgetting to work. Yes, it's stupid and may sound like a lame excuse, but it happens.

But this aint no damn justification attempt, so I'm going to just go up and say it - my laziness is something I'm trying to hammer out, but is still a major issue. If I and you were to expect for me to be able to make proper works in the future, there will be a long road of stumbles and failures. But that means that I have to do my best to weave around them. Forcing myself to write is a good tactic, but not for very long, as I tend to lose interest.

Next one on the list: all of my stories are fully improv. I cannot make a structured plot for my life, and thus end up having to wait until an idea comes along in the moments I have inspiration. This is also an issue I'm trying to iron out with the help of my English classes.  
I'm trying to improve this as well, by making short plot lines with the aid of the school's methods. It's not successful yet, but I'm still going to try.

Finally on this list is my ambition. I often end up being quite ambitious with my plans most of the time, meaning that I hype it up too much and end up presenting a relatively sad, awful piece of trash. This is by far the most important one, and something that I'd need serious amounts of efforts to correct. Laziness can be forced, improv can be plotted, but ambition is something I have but lack the backup to support. I'll probably end up doing smaller, simpler oneshots in the future at this rate, but until then this is gonna be pretty damn hard to iron, and I don't want to get sidetracked and make readers disappointed (although I already kinda do that).

 **2\. Issues to the story itself**

These are all issues with the story in specifically. Things such as bad composition, the way I pulled off plot points, etc.

A first and major problem is/was my lack of knowledge on mental issues. Salvato did his research on the issues before making DDLC - that is why they were portrayed realistically and were a good addition to the story, plot-wise - but I don't have the same capability. From what I know, there are no depressed people I can reach out to in my social groups and had dived in figuratively blind and deaf into the fanfic, something that is in retrospective very much foolish. Not to mention that most people aren't very open to talking about such issues they might have.  
If I ever plan to go back and revisit the story/make a second attempt at it, this will be an issue. It's either going to have to be something I can research or find about, from personal or secondary experience, or be removed altogether. Either solution has its own ways to implement and justify, but both are also beneficial in their own way.

Another one, although less important, was the pacing. Events were going too fast or too slow for my taste, and made it feel… off. timeskips where it might not be good, switching from here to there, etc. This is still an issue today, but more noticeable in this first attempt. If I was ever to properly return to this, that would also have to be something to resolve. The most I can hope for at the moment is to learn along the way on how to pace properly.

 **3\. What now?**

Considering the quarantine, I've got a lot of time to kill nowadays. I'm trying to kickstart my sorry ass back into writing right now, which is NOT going to work out very well considering the points above. Best I can hope for is to try and make METPO garbage with silver paint. I'm glad for all the support people have given me, and I thank you all for it. But I have to say one thing - don't get your hopes up by much, or you will be disappointed. Writing is hard, but that's not the issue here - I am. And until I can find a way to iron out these, It's going to be hard. But I know one thing - I won't give up. I don't care if it takes until 2023 or 2033, I'm going to try and keep posting things, even if it can take a long time. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out by April. Probably not though.


End file.
